


It will be what we make of it

by Comixgal



Series: This is who we are [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Genderqueer Character, Kink Negotiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comixgal/pseuds/Comixgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Take me home tonight, Steve and Phil have a conversation about what to expect from one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It will be what we make of it

Steve was… happy? No. Steve was content. The happiness would come, he thought. Phil had been called away for the evening but Steve couldn’t help but smile at the memory of their day.

***

Steve had registered Phil slipping out of the bed with the drowsy awareness that all trained combatants developed. The Agent wasn’t hurt and they weren’t in danger, so Steve snuggled back into the warm spot that Phil had vacated. This, he decided, was one of the simple pleasures of sharing a bed.

Half an hour later, Phil poked his head around the doorframe. “Come have breakfast.”

Realizing that he didn’t have any pajamas or clothes to change into, Steve went in search of something to wear.

“There’s a robe behind the door.” Phil’s voice called out.

Steve found the flannel robe and was grinning as he walked to the kitchen. “Are you always this attentive to your lover’s needs?”

Coulson flushed. “I try to be.”

Steve wrapped his arms around the man’s waist. “You like being called my lover?”

The man flushed again while leaning back into the embrace. “I like being your lover. What we call it is irrelevant.” He plated the last of the pancakes and turned off the stove. “Eat!”

They sat down together at the small kitchen table. It was homey and comforting in a way Steve missed since moving back to the Tower.

“You’re a good cook.” Steve complimented between bites of the pancakes and an omelet the size of his head.

“Thank you.”

They ate in silence for a little longer before Phil said, “I normally finish my coffee while reading the news.”

“Oh, thank goodness!” Steve breathed. “I do too. I don’t like to get too out of touch with the world. JARVIS normally has a paper delivered outside my door.”

“I have requested an additional delivery be made to this floor, sir.” JARVIS’s voice interrupted softly.

Steve’s was shocked by the subtlety of the move - an additional delivery wouldn’t raise nearly as many eyebrows as a change in the original delivery.

“Thank you.” Phil said. He went to grab the paper and handed it to Steve. “I normally read on my pad. Let’s move to the couch.”

An hour and another cup of coffee later, they’d both finished their reading.

“We should talk.” Steve ventured bravely, though he didn’t know what to say.

“Yes we should.” Phil agreed.

They were silent, each waiting for the other to start.

“Perhaps I could ask some questions?” Phil offered.

“Yes!” Steve exclaimed. “That would be good.”

The agent reached across the space to take Steve’s hands into his own. “I want you to know that none of these questions are indicative of my preferences or desires. I just need you to answer them honestly, okay?”

Steve squeezed reassuringly and nodded.

“Yesterday was the first time you’d ever been penetrated by your partner?”

“Yes.” Steve admitted.

“You said that you were fine and that I didn’t need to know anything else at the time. That means there’s information I should have for the future?”

“Yes.”

Phil pulled his legs up so he could turn on the couch and face Steve. “Most drag artists don't wear skirts and blouses after their performances."

Steve shivered a little. "No, I guess they don't." He watched for any sign of censure or judgement on Coulson's face.

Rubbing his thumbs over the backs of Steve's hands, he asked, "When does the dysphoria normally hit?”

The blond kept his eyes on Phil's face, refusing to be embarrassed by his needs. He sighed inwardly at how much Phil seemed understand, “In the mornings. I wake up and I don’t feel right in my skin.”

“What does that mean for you?” Phil prodded.

Steve thought about it. “It means that I don’t want to be Captain America or good-ol-boy Steve. It means that being hyper-masculine feels wrong. It means that I want to wear clothes that show off a different part of me.”

Phil nodded. “Have you ever considered surgery?”

“No. That’s not what I want. I like my penis. I like being biologically male, I just don’t always want people to see me as male.”

“You like presenting as female?”

“I like presenting as who I am - not fully male, not fully female.” Steve sighed. “It would be easier if I was delicate and beautiful like Bell.”

“Bell wouldn’t thank you for describing him as delicate.” Now wasn’t the time to tell Steve that he was beautiful.

“Perhaps. You said you could have given Bell everything he needed. What did you mean?”

Coulson paused thoughtfully at the question, dropping Steve's hand in the process. “What do you know about Bell and Hector’s relationship?”

Steve quoted, “Sometimes I like to call my lover daddy and get fucked like a little slut. Sometimes I like to be the one slamming my cock into my man. Sometimes I like to dress up in leather and paddle his ass.”

Phil was nodding.

“And sometimes I want him to make love to me like I’m the sweetest, prettiest woman he’s ever met. I don’t let anyone else decide who I’m going to be. If I wake up and it feels right to wear a dress, that’s what I do. If I wake up and I want Hector to fuck me and pretend I can get pregnant, that’s what I ask for. No one tells me what I can do.”

Phil smiled at the longing in Steve’s voice as he finished. “I would have given Bell all of that. I could have given Bell all of that.” He took a deep breath. “I would give you all of that, if you asked.”

Steve looked stunned. “You’re not serious.”

“Of course I am. I know what I like and if you happen to feel the same way about those practices as Bell, well, we should discuss it.”

“I- um- I don’t know much about them. When she said all of those things I wanted them even though I’d never tried them. I wanted them so badly and I thought I’d never find someone to share them with.”

“Share them with me.” Phil reached across the space.

“What if I find out that I don’t like them?”

“Then we’ll find out together.”

“Promise?” Steve asked, holding on to the man’s hand.

Phil squeezed his fingers around Steve’s,“I promise.” He pulled the other man close. “Anything you’d like to do right now? I have another hour before I need to report in. I have last night’s game recorded.”

Steve considered the question. “I didn’t get to suck you last night.” He grinned then sobered at the briefly stunned look that passed over Coulson’s face. “Will you make that face every time I suggest something that doesn’t fit my boy-scout image?”

The Agent seemed to read his mind. “No! I mean, I don’t expect you to be a boy scout. I’m hoping we get to do everything we’ve discussed and more. I just… I, uh…” Coulson tugged at his shirt, “I was hoping you’d suggest something along those lines and I didn’t want to pressure you at all. And then you said that and I remembered last night and -”

Steve pulled him into a kiss to quiet him. “It’s okay. I understand.” He blushed, “Can we keep our sex in the bedroom for now?”

“Anything you want.” Phil promised, leading them down the hall only to be spun around once they'd reached their destination.

“I like these pants you’re wearing.” Steve said as he tugged at the elastic waist. “They’re so easy to remove.” In a smooth move, he pushed the fabric off Phil’s hips.

Coulson smirked at the moment of confusion in Steve’s movements when he saw the boxer-briefs.

“Why would you be wearing those?” The soldier demanded.

He shrugged, “I like them. They’re comfortable and provide support.”

It was Steve’s turn to smirk. “Well, you certainly do need it, if what I felt last night is any indication.” He knelt to get a better look. “Perfect.” He whispered over the cotton fabric.

“Stop teasing.” Phil ordered breathlessly.

Steve looked up at him with cheeky grin, “Yes, sir.” He didn’t miss the way Phil groaned.

“You really can’t be this perfect for me.” Phil insisted, the rest of his words were cut off as he felt Steve’s tongue against the soft bulge of his dick in the soft cotton underwear. His already swelling cock rose insistently, growing quickly confined.

“Steven-” He moved, only to have the blond claim control of his hands.

“Ah, ah.” Steve laughed. “I’m not ready for that yet. You’re the one who chose to wear them.” His mouth went back to defining the edges of Phil’s cock. He continued until the stuttering breaths and half-stifled groans grew desperate. He let go of Phil’s hands to slowly begin peeling down the briefs. 

A sigh of relief escaped Phil as his cock was liberated. Steve licked it delicately, making Phil squirm and laugh. “Steve!”

The reprimand had the desired effect - the super-soldier suddenly had his mouth around the hard flesh. Phil grabbed on to his hair in surprise. He resettled his grip and pulled harder when Steve hummed happily. “L-like this, do you?” He managed to half-tease, half-praise.

Steve looked up at him, eyes smiling, tongue doing something wickedly complex against the underside of the man’s cock. When that elicited the desired stutter of surprise, he did it again. He started to moving slowly at first, sucking deep and then pulling off to work his tongue around the head.

Phil’s hands pulled harder and Steve relaxed bonelessly into the obvious need for control Phil was exhibiting. He could feel the man’s cock throbbing and the balls start to draw up. He tugged at them, pulling down, keeping him on edge.

“Steve- So close!” Phil whispered.

Steve went deeper, remembering to suppress his gag reflex. Just as Phil lost control, Steve pulled back so that he could taste the man’s completion on his tongue. He moaned at the sense of satisfaction and the joy of his lover’s completion.

Hands that were gentle and a little apologetic released his blond hair. Phil was breathing hard.

“Don’t.” Steve said before the man could speak. “Don’t apologize for any of it.”

Phil blushed.

“I would have said something if I didn’t like it.” Steve promised.

Choosing to take the words at face value, Phil pulled Steve up for a kiss. He tasted himself in the kiss and decided, then and there, that nothing could be better than the mixture of himself and Steve’s unique flavor.


End file.
